earthboundfandomcom-20200222-history
Ana
'' Ana (アナ), written as Anna in Japanese sources, is a playable character and one of the main characters in EarthBound Beginnings. She is normally the third to join Ninten, and is also the sole member of his team, excluding Pippi, who is female. She will join Ninten after the player returns her hat to her, which is given to Ninten by an old lady at the Union Station in Reindeer. She usually uses frying pans as her primary weapon, but also can equip the Slingshot and the Boomerang. She's very frail and her physical attacks are very weak, but her PP and Force stats are incredibly high, and sports the strongest PSI in the game, especially notable is her deadly pool of offensive PSI. Appearance Ana is 143 cm (4'8'') tall and weighs 36 kg (79 lbs).https://kenisu.webs.com/motherencyclopedia.htm She has blue eyes that like Ninten's resemble that of 1920-1930s cartoon characters. She has blonde hair in short twintails above her ears tied together with red ribbons. She wears a white collared pink dress, red Mary Jane shoes, and white socks. After Ninten returns her hat to her, she wears a hat during the game. The hat is described to be embroidered with her name on it. Biography Ana is a sweet young girl who lives in a church (or "chateau" in EarthBound Beginnings) in the land of Snowman with her father, where she is famous for her psychic powers, when she joins the adventurers. She dislikes using said powers and will only use them when truly necessary. Although she is not very brave and has never ventured out of Snowman alone before that point, she is described as kind at heart, with a great sense of direction. According to her character profile, she once saved frogs from being dissected in her school. Recently, she could not sleep because of her dreams. The people of Snowman became concerned about her when she suddenly stopped coming to school. Her mother has disappeared, and she wants to find clues as to her abduction in Youngtown. Ana is considered a stereotypical heroine with weak physical strength, similar to her EarthBound counterpart, Paula. She reveals later in the game that she is in love with Ninten, although it is unclear whether she and Ninten remain together after the game's events; in the ending of the English prototype and Mother 1 + 2, however, Ana is shown reading a letter from Ninten implying that they do remain a couple. In Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. Brawl Ana appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a sticker. Attaching this sticker to the bottom of any character's trophy in The Subspace Emissary increases their power for full-body attacks and spinning attacks by seven. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Ana appears as a spirit in the new Spirits mode. This spirit takes up two slots and starts the player with a Franklin Badge at the start of every battle. Trivia *Ana is the only playable character in EarthBound Beginnings ''who can use Offensive PSI. *In the manual of ''Mother, it is stated that Ana is a Christian and a devout reader of the Bible. *The Encyclopedia Mother says that Ana's zodiac sign is Capricorn and that she was born the day before Christmas Eve, or December 23. This makes Ana the only character in the series to have a stated birthdate. *Ana, Ness, and Lucas are the only characters in the series who can achieve one hit KOs. Out of them Ana has the easiest time doing so since she has two moves which can cause instant death. (namely PK Fire Ω and PK Beam γ), and unlike Ness and Lucas' method to get one hit KOs, PK Flash, which only does so some of the time, Ana's PK Fire Ω and PK Beam γ OHKO without fail, except on bosses and certain enemies. *Ana is apparently skilled at playing piano. *Ana's highest stat not counting HP or PP is actually Force, normally going up by 4 or 5 with level ups. *It is possible, though difficult, to have Ana join Ninten before Lloyd. To do this, you must make it through the train tunnel to Reindeer on foot, surviving all the enemies (4th-D Slip recommended), obtain Ana's hat at the Reindeer train station, continue on foot on the train tracks through Spookane, make it through the second tunnel, and then survive the Snowman enemies. You can then continue the game as normal with Ana, which makes the rest of the game easier as she learns her useful PSI quicker. *Her name, Ana, is a Turkish word for mother. *Ana's blood type is B. it:Ana References Category:EarthBound Beginnings Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:EarthBound Beginnings Category:Playable Party Members in EarthBound Beginnings Category:Spirits in Super Smash Bros Ultimate